


The Most Evil, Heinous Plan in the Universe

by Owlwithafringe



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Could be any of the Masters or Doctors, Crack, Evil plots, M/M, Up to the reader though to choose, but i imagined Ten and Simm when i wrote it, rickrolling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1433758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlwithafringe/pseuds/Owlwithafringe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor has a day off and decides to check his email, where he discovers he has received an interesting email from the Master. Does the Master really mean what he says in his email? And can you really buy banana shaped sonic screwdrivers?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Evil, Heinous Plan in the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> I got rick-rolled for the first time last week and i decided i should write a fic about getting rick-rolled. It's evil. So evil. So obviously, the Master immediately came to mind.

It had been a perfectly ordinary day in the TARDIS. Well actually, that's not quite right. An ordinary day in the TARDIS usually consisted of explosions, saving planets and convenient escapes.

Today though, there had been none as the Doctor had decided to spend a rare, quiet day in, choosing to read that book he picked up at a market three hundred and seventy-six years ago and doing some laps in the swimming pool.

After playing a round of golf on the TARDIS green, the Doctor decided to check his email.

He logged on using his email address and password (which by the way was _thedoctor@theuniverse.com_ and his top-secret and ingenious password, _bananasrock.)_

The Doctor scrolled down the page slowly, looking at the new email in his inbox to see which ones were worth reading.

Spam.

Spam.

Jack sending another nude picture.

Spam.

Spam.

Spa.. ooh, something interesting. An email from the Master titled 'My reformed ways'. How intriguing. 

The Doctor clicked on the email, and its contents came into view. He read what thus follows.

_"My Dear Doctor,_

_It comes as great pleasure to inform you i have renounced my evil ways. The universe has lost a great mastermind, and all villains, a brother but it was the right thing for me to do._

_I have gone a step further though Doctor, and i am now saving planets, much like you._

_I am truly sorry for trying to destroy/enslave/rule the universe and i hope you can find it within your hearts to forgive me. I hope that we maybe be friends, once again, in the future._

_As a token of goodwill, i have enclosed a link to a website that i found that sells banana shaped sonic screwdrivers. I thought it might catch your attention, and they are very cheap._

_//The Master"_

The Doctor stared at the screen in astonishment, a grin starting to stretch across his face. Was it true? Had the Master really given up his wicked ways? And could you really buy banana shaped sonic screwdrivers? 

It was like all the Doctor's birthdays and christmas' all in one moment. Perhaps the Doctor and the Master could be friends after all, especially if he sent the Doctor links to cool stuff like that.

Smiling, the Doctor clicked on the link and waited in anticipation for the page to load, so he could view the screwdriver.

His grin froze in place as music started to play.

" _Never gonna give you up,_

_Never gonna let you down,_

_Never gonna run around and desert you,_

_Never gonna make you cry,_

_Never gonna say goodbye,_

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_ "

He stared at the screen in horror as the terrible truth dawned on him.. he had been rick-rolled by the Master.

The Master hadn't really given up his evil ways.. He'd only become eviler. And the Doctor wasn't getting a banana shaped sonic screwdriver. 

The Doctor screamed over the music, shouting "Noooooooooooo."

And somewhere on the other side of the universe, the Master cackled in triumph over his successful, ultra-evil plan.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave kudos and comments, feedback is always appreciated and motivates me to write more! Come and find me on Tumblr at **[jimkivk](http://jimkivk.tumblr.com/)** , or if you're a book fan, come and find my book blog, **[williamherxndale](http://williamherxndale.tumblr.com/)**. (◡‿◡✿)


End file.
